Suspensions are used to support flexures carrying slider-mounted read/write heads in close proximity to the disk in the disk drive. As the distances between disks are progressively reduced with miniaturization of disk drives and multiplication of numbers of disks in a stack, the physical space for the suspension becomes commensurately smaller while the performance demands increase, and the problems of fabricating these essential components to meet new spacing strictures become critical. The use of integrated conductors in place of wires attached to the suspension meets the need for less bulky, less difficult to assemble and more reliable components. Integrated conductors are formed by selectively etching a conductive layer to leave signal lines which replace self-supporting wires.